1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder coating apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, a powder coating technology using a powder coating material discharges a small amount of volatile organic compound (VOC) in a coating step, and is able to collect and reuse a powder coating material which has not been attached to an object to be coated after coating, and thus has received attention in terms of the global environment.